Open My Secret Box
by BananLuna
Summary: When you're hiding secrets, sometimes all you want is to let them free. Sometimes all it takes is for someone to ask a question. SasuNaru on skateboards... not literally. : A little kissing, oh lala.


Hello (: My second story, a one-shot this time. I wanted it to be a day-in-the-life AU story, like we're seeing a random day in the boy's lives that just so happens to turn into a not so ordinary day ;)

It's **SasuNaru**, so expect a little boyxboy kissing. Naturally :D Please enjoy.

X

Naruto stared out of the window of the bus as the world rolled solemnly by. The sky was stone gray, rain threatening to fall mercilessly at the slightest provocation, the wind whipping leaves about the pavement in miniature harmless hurricanes. The bus trundled passed nondescript people who held umbrellas in their hands ready to be opened at the slightest drizzle, all of the bundles in the middle of a battle to get home before the rain decided it wanted to fall.

Naruto sighed.

He picked at the wood on his skateboard from where it rested against the side of the bus whilst tapping his foot to the music pounding in his ears. He was running late. He rocked methodically along with the typical movement of the public transport vehicle as it swayed, pursing his lips as he contemplated his tardiness. The vehicle halted jerkily, the front doors opening on the single storey bus to permit a couple of young girls approximately Naruto's age, along with a man in a crumpled business suit. The doors banged shut as the bus jerked forward, the occupants of the bus moving with it. The taller of the two girls locked eyes with Naruto as she walked down the gangway and then proceeded to giggle to her friend, no signs of any inhibitions. They held on to the bars at the empty pushchair section, across from where Naruto sat, Naruto himself unable to not look at her as he tried to disguise his intrigue. The man in the business suit moved passed them in a huff, preoccupied as he tried to locate an empty seat on the moderately packed bus. He found one at the back and sat down, hugging his briefcase to his chest.

The girl looked at the floor and then back up at Naruto, coyly biting her lip as her friend got her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans to answer a call, oblivious. Naruto rubbed the back of his blond head and grinned, enjoying the attention from the brunette. She fished around in her sailor style coat for something; a chap stick. She pouted while trying to lock eyes with Naruto as she applied the balm, battling bravely against the raggedy bus movements. She rubbed her lips together and released them with an inaudible popping sound.

Naruto pulled at the scarf around his neck slightly whilst grinning at the attention he was receiving. He pressed the closest red bell, somewhat dejectedly, to alert the grumpy bus driver that he wanted to get off at the next stop. He grabbed his board as the bus once again shuddered to a halt. His headphones remained glued to his ears as he walked down the middle of the bus, stepping through the doors as they pinged open. He looked back at the dark haired girl who waved as the doors closed. Her friend's eyes flicked quickly between the brunette and Naruto, and she shoved her friend playfully while laughing and holding her mobile to her ear. The brunette giggled as the bus started moving. Naruto saluted her goofily and then set his board down on the pavement to continue his journey.

He pushed off, scratching his head as he swerved passed an old lady who started and grumbled at 'teenagers these days'. Naruto through a 'sorry!' over his shoulder, his board ambling away down the road and around the corner. After ten minutes of passing by a number of seemingly cloned roads and houses he entered the driveway of a posh looking detached house, complete with gravel drive.

His board slowed and he tipped it up at the front so he could grab it before jogging up the front steps to the modestly white front door, his board tucked safely under his arm. He pressed the bell and glanced around the front garden as he waited for it to be answered. He heard footsteps and the latch being twisted before the door opened. Naruto put a friendly grin on his tanned face, only to realise that it was wasted on the un-amused teenager staring down at him.

Naruto frowned.

"Nice to see you too Bastard. Ohh, I'd love to come in out of the cold, thanks." Naruto pouted and folded his arms as best he could while still gripping his board, tying his best to look dejected in the face of stoicism. Sasuke chewed the inside of his cheek slightly.

"You said you'd be here and hour ago." He sighed, wondering why he expected his perpetually late friend to be on time for a change, and opened the door wide enough to allow his blond friend inside.

"What're you, my boyfriend?" Naruto asked, scratching his head and allowing a smile to crawl over his face. Sasuke frowned as Naruto started up the porch steps and passed by him into the hallway. He propped his board against the cream wallpaper, rubbing his hands together to encourage them to warm up quicker. He turned at his friend's lack of answer to face Sasuke, watching as the dark haired teen took the board off of the clean wall and placed it outside the front door to brave the elements alone.

"Don't put Ollie outside! He doesn't like the cold." Naruto moaned, leaning against the hall wall with a pout.

"It's just a bit of wood." Sasuke said, shutting the door. "It doesn't have feelings."

"Did you find my hat? I left it in your room you know. Last time I was here." Naruto asked, sticking his index finger in the pot purée on the hall table and sniffing it. He wrinkled his nose.

"Can't you stick to one topic for five minutes?" Sasuke murmured whilst rubbing his face as he passed the blond. Naruto watched him push inky black bangs out of his face as he replied.

"Erm, no. Well, sometimes. If it's a good topic. Do you have it?" Sasuke sat at the bottom of the stairs to put his converse on.

"It's in my bedroom, I'll get it for you when we get back." Sasuke replied, tying his laces. Naruto tapped his foot impatiently.

"You ready? It'll be dark soon."

"If you'd come on time we'd already be there." Sasuke muttered before standing.

"Don't be a bitch Sasuke. I'm normally late, why break the norm? Plus you live on, like, the other side of the freakin' world compared to me. It's a treeeek." Sasuke rolled his eyes and smiled slightly at Naruto's grin.

"There ya go! The much sought after Uchiha smile." Sasuke shook his head at his best friend as he walked to the closet located by the door. Naruto tracked him with his eyes. "By the way, why does your board get to stay inside huh?" Naruto asked, pushing away from the wall.

"Roxy doesn't like the cold." He said, smirking.

"…You're a mean basted, you know?" Naruto said, laughing as he opened the door and proceeded down the front steps after grabbing Ollie. Sasuke grabbed his own red board from the hallway closet before following Naruto out and pulling the door shut behind him. They got out onto the street and started walking, settling into an easy banter as Naruto told Sasuke about the girl on the bus.

"She was quite pretty. Not sure how busty she was because of her coat, but I should of given her my number anyway." Naruto summarised, glancing sideways at Sasuke slyly to see his reaction. Sasuke let out a snort and shook his head.

"You wouldn't have." He said.

"Wouldn't what?" Naruto asked cautiously, kicking a stone down the road.

"Given her your number. You'd still get tongue tied around girls if it wasn't for Sakura's pity. She's indulging you by constantly hanging around you." Naruto opened his mouth to retort with fury, but Sasuke charged on. "And you want me to believe you were going to give her your number? I bet you sat there feeling all uncomfortable." He concluded, putting his left hand in his pocket after adjusting his hold on his board. Naruto felt his eyes go wide at how close to the mark Sasuke actually was, but his friend failed to notice.

"You're just jealous that Sakura actually likes hanging around with me, don't get moody with me just because you refuse to hang out with me when she's there." The blond said, mock upset as he let his eyes return to normal. "Don't peek into my mind dude, it's freaky." He kicked his stone to Sasuke's side, but Sasuke ignored it, annoyed about Sakura. Naruto frowned in disappointment at the abrupt end of his game.

"Maybe you should just give up on her." Sasuke suggested, using a hand to move hair out of his face as the wind blew it across his vision.

"Yeah, the day I do that she'll actually decide that she does like me. She'll figure out why she _really_ likes to hang out with me." He said, glancing at Sasuke once again to see his reaction.

Sasuke just shook his head, unable to tell the blond that the real reason Sakura hung out with him was that she hoped Sasuke would one day join them. The wind picked up and rustled their clothes, whipping leaves about their feet.

"Yeah, maybe." Sasuke murmured reluctantly.

X

They reached the skate park sometime later, a few other groups of people already staking claim to various ramps but with willingness to share. The pair chatted comfortably in between gliding up and down numerous ramps, Naruto shouting encouragement while Sasuke grunted if he did well.

Sasuke sped up to the pipe, using his momentum to jar his board into the air and onto it to grind along the metal before reaching the end and smoothly dismounting. He smirked at Naruto as he came full circle, his face full of friendly rivalry. Naruto stood with his arms crossed, his gaze intense as Sasuke approached him.

"Not bad." Naruto said, impressed. "Have you been practicing?" Sasuke merely shrugged and used his foot to stop beside Naruto, the blond taking this as a sign for him to take his turn.

He mounted Ollie and used his foot to gain speed before flipping the board up onto the bar. Naruto grinned cockily as he slid effortlessly along the bar, Sasuke smirking at his friend's bright attitude. Abruptly Naruto let out a burst of astonishment as he lost his balance and crashed to the ground with a thud. He right knee took the brunt of the fall, along with both of his wrists. He grit his teeth against the pain, his board rolling off somewhere as Sasuke abandoned his own to jog to Naruto's side.

"You switched your weight to quickly moron, are you okay?" He asked, crouching down on the floor to be somewhat level with Naruto. The blond had his eyes squeezed shut, short breaths stuttering out of his mouth as he tried to recover.

"I'm just peachy, duh." He said, managing to let out a snort of laughter before wincing.

"Come on." Sasuke said, his concern wrapped up in his head but not showing so much on his face. Trademark of the Uchiha family. "You can't be that bad if you've still got the energy to let out sarcasm." Naruto just grunted as Sasuke helped him up from the floor, the blond wincing as Sasuke touched one of his damaged wrists. Sasuke muttered an apology, gripping his friend's right bicep to haul him up instead. He put his arm around Naruto's waist, looping a jacket clad tan arm over his shoulder. Naruto tensed when he felt his friend's fingers dig into his stomach in an effort to support his weight, able to feel them like hot stones through the material of his coat. Sasuke either didn't notice or didn't care, intent on leading Naruto to a nearby bench.

Sasuke left Naruto on the chipped bench, the teenager shivering in the wind at the loss of his friend's body heat. The dark haired boy walked off in search of their boards. His face had a pink dusting that he would merely blame on the bitter weather if asked.

He located Ollie and Roxy, picking them both up and holding them under his right arm as he walked back to Naruto. He placed them by his feet before sitting next to Naruto. The skate park was nearly empty by this point, a few other teenagers lurking in the 'child play area' as they swigged from bottles of cider on the swings.

"It still hurts." Sasuke stated as the tall oak trees rustled from above them, burnt looking leaves being plucked from branches as the wind whistled through them.

"Well yeah." Naruto said, slightly bemused at Sasuke. "Lets talk about something else." The blond said as Sasuke frowned slightly and turned to face him. "…You know, to take my mind off of the pain." He said sheepishly with a shrug. Sasuke relaxed against the back of the bench.

"Okay, like what?"

"Hmm, I don't know… oh!" Naruto massaged one of his sore wrists. "Okay, what was your favourite party within the last year eh?" He looked through a fringe of sweat-dampened hair, raising an eyebrow after a few seconds at the lack of response from his friend. He prompted him with a "well?" Sasuke rubbed his face, and then dropped his hand.

"Kiba's seventeenth I guess." He answered, uninterested.

"Yeah! That was a good one. Kiba got so drunk he passed out under the kitchen table and Sakura took his phone and sent a text to Hinata saying 'I love you'." He giggled slightly and Sasuke chuckled.

"Hmm, and then Sakura and Ino broke the bowl of cheese puffs all over the hallway floor and then tried to clean them up by eating them." Sasuke glanced at Naruto as the boy laughed humourlessly, doubling over.

"That was gross. Kiba has Akamaru running around there all the time." Naruto covered his mouth and leant back with Sasuke.

Sasuke shuddered at that, trying not to retch.

"And and, they played truth or dare, and Sakura got Ino to flash the next person who walked by the front of the house!" Naruto laughed outright then, Sasuke closing his eyes.

"I can't believe she did it. Dirty whore." Sasuke muttered.

"Hey! She's our friend!" Naruto spluttered, looking to his side to gaze angrily at Sasuke.

"She's _your_ friend." He affirmed, rubbing his hands over his thighs to warm them up.

"If you'd give her chance you'd find out that she's quite nice." Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke uttered, uncommitted.

"O-kay, don't then." Naruto said, interpreting Sasuke's grunt with a frown. "She'll be heartbroken."

"Like I care." Sasuke said, stretching his arms over the back of the bench, one hand resting behind Naruto's back.

"Hmm, okay. You're a stubborn bastard." He yawned. "So what else happened at Kiba's that night?" Naruto said, hinting to something amusing with a raised eyebrow and a cocky smile.

Sasuke thought for a moment, then lent his head back. Naruto felt his eyes straying to the column of Sasuke's neck that was visible from where his scarf had moved. He gulped and averted his gaze, massaging his other wrist with renewed energy.

"Well, there were other dares I guess." Sasuke supplied, rolling his head to the side to regard Naruto.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said, chuckling. "Gaara dared Lee to make out with him, how hilarious was that?" Naruto looked out the corner of his eye at the dark haired boy. Sasuke lifted his head to look at Naruto, then shrugged, Naruto looking ahead at the ramps.

"And then they just carried on!" Naruto crowed, the pain in his wrists apparently forgotten as he slung his arms outward to emphasise his point. Sasuke looked pointedly at Naruto.

"You always bring that up." He said, turning to face Naruto, one hand in his lap. Naruto sniffed through his nose, opening his mouth then shutting it as he realised he had nothing to say. "Always. Why?" Naruto shrugged, looking at his lap and then up at Sasuke. Sasuke watched as Naruto was uncharacteristically at a loss for words.

"Well, it's just… it's not something you generally see, two guys… it's wrong… isn't it?" Sasuke watched Naruto flush slightly, rubbing a hand through his hair then wincing. "You've never questioned me before. What do you… what's your opinion then, bastard?" Naruto pouted at the scrutiny he was receiving, avoiding his friend's eyes and looking at his board next to Roxy.

"It doesn't bother me." Sasuke said with his eyes narrowed as he focused solely on Naruto's face, the blond still avoiding his.

"No… me neither." Naruto affirmed quickly, nodding his head along with his answer. Sasuke frowned and shuffled his body towards Naruto's slightly, closing the distance. The movement caused the bench to vibrate minutely, Naruto's head snapping up to look at Sasuke, finally. His gaze flitted between Sasuke's eyes and his mouth, the action not lost on Sasuke.

"You just said-"

"Does it matter?" Naruto interjected quickly.

"Naruto…" Said boy cocked his head to the side slightly, still obviously ruffled. "Would you have let me… kiss you, if it was us that were dared?" Sasuke asked calmly. Naruto reeled back, his eyes and mouth set tight.

"They were drunk!" He said incredulously, giving Sasuke a look of disbelief. "So drunk… we aren't drunk now… maybe if we were drunk, for a laugh you know?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his friend's flustered reaction.

"Have you ever thought of guys like how you think of girls?" Sasuke questioned somewhat cryptically.

"No! No… I don't think so, I mean, how would I know? I've never kissed a guy." The blond said having calmed down slightly, but with a blush still dashed across his naturally tanned face.

It was dark now, and the park was mostly silent as the other merry teenagers stumbled clumsily out of the iron-gate at the front of the park.

"Lets try then." Sasuke said while using the hand he had on the back of the bench to pull himself up and closer to Naruto. He felt his face heat up slightly at the close proximity, but he prayed the breeze and lack of light would keep it a secret from Naruto. Naruto's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open slightly, but he didn't move back far, didn't try to push Sasuke away.

"Sasu…" Naruto breathed out uncertainly, eyes trained on Sasuke's mouth. Naruto tried to draw his eyes away, to look at anything else but his friend, but his eyes betrayed him as they kept straying back. Sasuke looked dead at Naruto. He used his spare hand to close Naruto's mouth and tip his head up to meet his lips at just the right angle, Naruto exhaling shakily through his nose. His whole body slackened against the bench at the small touch of chapped lips, Sasuke pulling away slightly.

"Come on Naruto." Sasuke breathed on Naruto's dry lips, the blond jerked out of his stupor as Sasuke's breath warmed his mouth. "You have to take part too." He said, managing to keep Naruto's eyes trained on his. Naruto licked his lips, his eyes slightly crossed as he moved in causing Sasuke to chuckle against his mouth.

"W-what?" Naruto said, stuttering slightly, unsure. "Look, if you don't want to do this, just tell me." He said, leaning back slowly.

"Don't act like a girl, moron." Sasuke answered, his playful edge disappearing under the unanticipated situation. Before Naruto could respond Sasuke pulled him down with a hand on his shoulder. He licked the seam of Naruto's lips, biting at the bottom one causing Naruto to open his mouth in response. He licked the area where Sasuke teeth had been, Sasuke's own tongue coming out to touch Naruto's. Naruto allowed Sasuke to plunder his mouth, fighting back with his own tongue as his confidence grew. The dark haired boy swiped his tongue across Naruto's teeth causing Naruto to gasp slightly in surprise. Sasuke moved his mouth harshly over Naruto's, the boys' rivalry sparking alive inside them both. The blond grasped the front of his best friends shirt and rose on to his knee on the bench, only to wince into the kiss and collapse back onto his rear end.

Their tongues slid together, Naruto closing his mouth slightly and withdrawing as his nose brushed against his friends. Sasuke shifted, accommodating for Naruto's lack of mobility by placing a knee either side of Naruto's thighs and sitting boldly in his lap. He had one hand on Naruto's neck and the other on his shoulder, his face pressed against Naruto's naturally warm cheek. Naruto panted slightly, his face flushed red and his eyes closed, relaxed. Sasuke's hair tickled his nose, causing his attention to focus on the other boy and how he was also a bit out of breath. Unsure as to where to place his hands, he kept glancing at Sasuke as best he could before he slowly brought his hands up to the raven's sides and let them rest there.

"You need some practice." Sasuke said, chuckling.

"Well I wasn't expecting a come on today, amazingly enough." He let out, pouting at the nerve of Sasuke. Sasuke's fingers combed through his hair, and he let a small smile take over his mouth whilst Naruto couldn't see.

"We should get going." Sasuke moved from the blonds' lap, Naruto letting his arms fall slowly, reluctantly onto the bench.

"So… what was that?" Naruto murmured, focusing on the floor in front of Sasuke's feet.

"Experimentation." Naruto sighed at the floor, letting his eyes fall shut in dismay. "If you want, you can stay the night at my house. I can give you your hat, along with some tips." Sasuke said, smirking at his rosy-cheeked friend. Sasuke took his eyes off of Naruto, grabbed his board from the floor and proceeded to walk towards the gate at a leisurely pace. He knew Naruto would follow.

"Oi, wait! Okay! I'm willing to learn!" Naruto belted out, gasping as he got up from the bench too quickly and put too much weight on his damaged knee. He fell backwards onto the bench, watching as his friend continued walking. "Damn." Naruto gritted his teeth and hauled himself up, grabbing his board from the ground and holding it tightly against his side. "I'm crippled Sasuke! Wait!" Sasuke smirked and waited for Naruto limp over, a pained grin on his face.

"Hey," Sasuke said as Naruto approached. "How much do you like Sakura?"

Naruto let a contemplative look cross his face before he leaned an elbow on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Why?" He asked.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and covered them, a small look of vulnerability hidden in them.

"I wouldn't worry Sasuke-bastard. I know why she hangs out with me." Naruto said with a devious smile. Sasuke couldn't help the look of surprise on his face as he heard Naruto's response. "What? I'm not a complete moron you know. Come on; let's get to yours. I need teachin' damnit!" Naruto stomped his foot and then gasped. "Oww, bad idea." He said, grinning foolishly. Sasuke dropped his head and smirked, shaking his head at his friend before gesturing towards the gate.

"Lets go."

X

Ohhh 8D This idea was quite an old one. And quite a short one at that. I don't know, I just really love the idea of Naruto and Sasuke being skateboarders for some unknown reason, and then of course there had to be some sort of kissing action going on. I'm not experienced on kiss scenes, but it was cool to write. What did you think? Gosh, I really do find it hard to write Sasuke sometimes O.o Once I re-read the kissing scene I realised it was quite short, what's your opinion? Luna


End file.
